onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
1x05: Handlung: Wonderland (Vergangenheit)
'Wonderland (''Vergangenheit): Szene 05: Wald & Waldweg/ Tags' (''Will und Anastasia stehen in einem Wald.) Will: ''' „Sind wir hier wirklich richtig? Ich habe noch keine einzige Beere gesehen und bin halb am verhungern.“ '''Anastasia: „Letzte Woche waren hier noch ganz viele.“ Will: ''' „Ist von dem Fisch von gestern Abend noch was übrig?“ '''Anastasia: „Nein, nur ein paar Gräten. Wir könnten sie lange kochen und es dann Suppe nennen.“ Will: ' „Verflixt noch eins. Sieh dir das an. Der ergibt einen schönen Eintopf.“ (''Will nähert sich einem großem Pilz. Er bricht ein Stück ab, will hinein beißen aber Anastasia stoppt ihn.) '''Anastasia: „Nein nicht! Das sind die Pilze die einen riesig werden lassen. Wir passen jetzt schon nicht mehr auf den Wagen.“ Will: ''' „Ist dir der Wagen zur klein?“ '''Anastasia: „Nein. Natürlich nicht. Mehr brauchen wir nich.“ Will: ' „Tut mir Leid liebes, ich gebe wirklich mein bestes.“ '''Anastasia: ' „Ich weiß. Ich hatte mir alles nur anders vorgestellt. Als ich zum ersten mal vom Wunderland hörte, da dacht ich das Wunder für Wundervoll steht, nicht für überleben wär ein Wunder.“ 'Will: ' „Ich liebe dich. Und ich verspreche dir, wir überleben das.“ (Sie küssen sich. Ein Wagen nähert sich. Voll beladen mit Speisen. Ein Kutscher und ein Helfer sitzen vorn auf.) '''Anastasia: „Ohh riechst du das Brot? Es riecht himmlisch.“ Will: ''' „Hast du einen Leib übrig?“ '''Helfer: „Leider Nein. Die sind für den Palast da findet ein Ball statt und jeder Krümmel ist dafür bestimmt.“ (Der Wagen fährt weiter.) Will: '(''enttäuscht.) „Na herzlichen Dank auch.“ '''Anastasia: „Wir sollten auch gehen.“ Will: ' „Aber wir haben noch keine Beeren gefunden.“ '''Anastasia: ' „Nein. Zu dem Ball. Wir sollten hingehen. Der Palast soll von innen wunderschön sein.“ 'Will: ' „Da wär nur die Tatsache das wir nicht eingeladen sind.“ 'Anastasia: ' „Wann hat uns das je abgehalten? So ein bisschen Abwechslung würde uns sicher gut tun. Und vor alldem von dem leckeren Brot.“ 'Will: ' „Tja das Kleid ist nicht angemessen. Wir werden dir ein neues borgen müssen.“ '''Szene 11: Palast des König/ Innen/ Große Halle I/ Nachts (Anastasia und Will – jetzt in feinen Kleidern – sind auf dem Ball de Königs. Anastasia ist überwältigt von der ganzen Pracht. Will zieht nervös an seiner Kleidung.) Anastasia: „Wow. Er ist... sogar noch schöner als ich ihn mir vorgestellt hab.“ Will: „Die Hose fühlt sich an als hätt ich sie falsch rum an.“ Anastasia: '(''zischt.) „Hör auf rumzappeln die Leute gucken schon.“ '''Will: „Weil wir hier nicht hergehören Anna.“ Anastasia: „Stell dir einfach vor wir würden hier her gehören. Wenn wir daran glauben, tun sie es auch.“ Will: (sieht zum Buffet hin.) „Sieh dir nur das ganze Essen an. Es wegzuwerfen wär eine Schande.“ Anastasia: „Einen Moment. Ich will mich noch umsehen.“ Will: „Alles klar. Bis gleich.“ (Will geht. Anastasia sieht zur zwei Damen hin.) Dame 1: „Du siehst wirklich hinreißend aus.“ Dame 2: „Oh vielen Dank. Ich hab grad die Kronjuwelen bewundert. Einfach atemberaubend.“ Anastasia: '(übt vor sich hin.) „Ich hab gerad die Kronjuwelen bewundert. Ich hab gerade die Kronjuwelen bewundert. Hallo Herzchen...“ (''Plötzlich steht der König vor ihr.) 'König: ' „Die meisten bleiben einfach bei euer Majestät.“ '''Anastasia: „Oh, verzeiht ich hatte nicht vor euch- König: '(''lacht.) „Ich weiß. Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. (reicht ihr ein Sektglas.) My Lady.“ '''Anastasia: „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen.“ (Sie stoßen an. Der König trinkt einen Schluck.) Anastasia: „Es ist lange her das ich auf einem angemessenen Ball war.“ König: ' „Gibt es denn viel unangemessene?“ '''Anastasia: '(erstarrt lächelnd.) „Ja...“ 'König: ' „Ich muss gestehen, ich finde sie... langweilig. Ich brauche dringend einen Tapeten Wechsel.“ 'Anastasia: ' „Ja. Das Gefühl kenn ich.“ (lächelt.) 'König: ' „Ich kenne jede Dame hier bei Hofe. (sieht sie an.) Wieso hab ich euch bisher nie gesehen?“ '''Anastasia: „Ich würde sagen, ihr habt nicht gründlich genug hingesehen. Oder ich bin keine Lady.“ (lacht über diesen „Scherz.“) Mann: '(''Off.) „EIN BETRÜGER! ERGREIFT IHN!“ (Will wir von zwei Wachen vor den König gezerrt.) '''Wache: „Komm schon, vorwärts. Eure Majestät, seine Einladung ist eindeutig eine Fälschung.“ Dame 3: „Das ist mein Kleid! Sie hat es aus meiner Kutsche gestohlen.“ Dame 4: „Wirklich unerhört.“ Dame 5: ' „Sie ist eine Diebin!“ (''Anastasia schaut beschämt. Mit ersten Gesicht lässt der König die entlarvten abführen.) 'Dame 6: ' „Hochstaplerin.“ 'Dame 7: ' „Frechheit.“ '''Szene 12: Burghof I (Will wird von den Wachen auf den Boden geschubst. Er steht auf. Sie warten bis die Wachen wieder gehen.) Will: (lächelt.) „Wir haben's geschafft.“ Anastasia: ''' „Geschafft? Wir wurden erwischt?“ '''Will: „Nein wir haben etwas erwischt. (holt unter seiner Jacke zwei Brote hervor.) Davon können wir eine Woche leben. Siehst du? Und wir haben nichts mit diesen Wichtigtuern, zu schaffen. Richtig?“ Anastasia: '(''schaut enttäuscht.) „Richtig.“ '''Will: „Komm schon. Fahren wir zurück das Brot ist noch warm.“ (Anastasia blickt erwartungsvoll zum Balkon des Palastes hoch.) 'Szene 15: Lager von Will und Anastasia/ Nachts' Anastasia: ''' „Wir haben versagt. Lass uns nach Hause gehen.“ '''Will: „Hast du grade gesagt...“ Anastasia: „-Nach Hause. Zu meiner Mutter.“ Will: „Nein. Bitte nicht. Hör zu: Ich weiß die dinge sind nicht ganz so wie gedacht...“ Anastasia: „Sie sind überhaupt nicht so.“ Will: „Geh nicht zu deiner Mutter. Sie verzeiht dir niemals.“ (Anastasia hat auf einmal wieder ihr grinsen.) Anastasia: ''' „Wir müssten ja nicht mit leeren Händen zurückkehren.“ '''Will: „Wie meinst du das?“ (Sie setzt sich neben ihn.) Anastasia: „Wir, werden die Kronjuwelen stehlen.“ Will: „Wie war das?“ Anastasia: „Ich hab sie im Palast gesehen. In einer Vitrine in der Haupthalle. (sieht das Will das gar nicht gutheißt.) Ach Will, bitte komm schon. Warst du nicht derjenige der gesagt hat zu stehlen sei in Ordnung wenn es einem guten Zweck dienst? Damals bei den fröhlichen Gefährten... hast du's doch auch getan. Die Reichen bestohlen und es den armen gegeben wir sind Arm Will! Mit dm unterschied das uns keiner was gibt.“ Will: ' „Anna...“ '''Anastasia: ' „Du wartest auf dem Balkon auf der Ostseite des Palastes. Ich schleiche mich rein, stehle dir Juwelen und werfe sie zu dir runter.“ '''Will: „Wir wollten das hinter uns lassen. Das stehlen, die ständige flucht.“ Anastasia: ''' „Deshalb wäre es perfekt. Ein allerletztes mal. Danach bringt der Spiegel uns von hier weg. Wir verkaufen die Juwelen und müssen zu Hause nicht fürchten je bestraft zu werden.“ '''Will: „Du hast das gründlich durchdacht.“ Anastasia: ''' „Ja. Weil es unsere einzige Chance ist das Leben zu leben was wir uns wünschen.“ '''Will: „Ich dachte ich bin deine einzige Chance.“ Anastasia: ' „Es wird funktionieren. Das muss es.“ (''Sie küsst seine Hand.) '''Szene 19: Palast des Königs/ Große Halle/ Nachts II.1 (Anastasia schleicht sich zu einer Vitrine in der großen Halle. Mit ihrem Dolch knackt sie das Schloss. Sie öffnet die Türen, in mehren Regal fächern sind kostbare Schmuck und Juwelen ausgestellt. Begeistert sammelt sie einige Stücke ein. Ihr Blick fällt auf ein Diadem im obersten Fach. Sie stellt sich auf die Zehen und nimmt es an sich.) König: (Off.) „Hübsch. Nicht wahr?“ (Anastasia dreht sich um. Der König steht vor ihr.) 'Szene 24: Palast des Königs/ Große Halle/ Nachts II.2' König: ''' „Sich auf einen Ball zu schleichen war eine Sache. Mir gefiel sogar wie kühn das war. Aber mich zu bestehlen, was ist in euch gefahren?“ '''Anastasia: „Ist das wichtig?“ König: ' „Ja vielleicht.“ '''Anastasia: '(kühl.) „Ihr seit wohlhabender als jeder anderer. Ihr werdet nichts vermissen. (Der König sieht sie an. Anastasia tritt an ihn heran.) Ich brauche sie dringender als ihr.“ 'König: ' „Wozu braucht eine Bürgerliche Juwelen?“ '''Anastasia: „Sagt mir wozu ihr sie braucht?“ König: ''' „Meine teure, so ist das nun mal. Meine Welt, ist voller Reichtum und die eurer... voller ''Sehnsucht. ''Gemeinhin haben unserer Welten keinerlei Berührungspunkte.“ '''Anastasia: „Ihr habt mich ertappt. (gibt ihm das Diadem.) Wie sieht mein Schicksal aus?“ König: ''' „Das hängt ganz von euch ab. Du hast etwas an dir Mädchen. Das Leben das du führst... war dir nicht vorher bestimmt.“ '''Anastasia: „Mehr brauch ich nicht.“ König: ''' „Warum stiehlst du dann? Was wenn du diese Edelsteine nicht stehlen müsstest sondern wenn sie... einfach... dein wären?“ '''Anastasia: „Ihr wollt sie mir schenken?“ König: ''' „Vielleicht?“ '''Anastasia: „Zu welchen Preis?“ König: ' „Deine Hand. Heirate mich. Ich habe nach einer Königin gesucht, und du bist die richtige.“ (''Er macht eine ausladende Geste. Anastasia geht zu einem Spiegel in der Halle. Der König hinter ihr setzt ihr das Diadem auf.) 'König: ' „Was dich ausmacht, ist weit mehr als deine Schönheit. Was du hast ist ein kostbares gut. Die Sehnsucht mehr zu sein als man ist. Denn, genauso herrscht man. Und das., (berührt sie am Kinn, zeiht ihren Blich zu seinem.) ist es was ich... an meiner Seite will.“ 'Anastasia: ' „Ich liebe einen anderen.“ 'König: ' „Ja. Den Burschen von dem Ball. Liebe, ist eine noble Sache. Aber wie weit wird sie dich bringen? Hm? Wen du die Krone verkaufst, wann wirst du wohl wieder dort stehen wo du angefangen hast? Und diese Liebe an die du dich klammerst, du wirst schon sehr bald erkennen... das sie dir nicht genügt. Und dann, dann meine teuerste wird es zu spät für dich sein.“ '''Szene 25: Schlosshof/ nachts II Will: ' „Nun mach schon beeil dich.“ (''Plötzlich ertönen Trompetenfanfaren. Die Rittet rollen ein Banner vom Balkon. Die Leute unten am Hofe versammlen sich. Will hält sich zurück.. Der König in prachtvollem Gewand tritt auf den Balkon.) 'König: ' „Bewohner des Wunderlandes, darf ich euch vorstellen? Eure Königin!“ (Die Menge klatscht und jubelt. Anastasia kommt in einem neuen Kleid und dem Diadem auf dem Balkon.) '''Will: (flüstert.) „Anastasia...“ (Anastasia lächelt, als sie Will erblickt gefreit ihr lächeln. Sie sieht demonstrativ zum König. Will ist fassungslos.) Kategorie:Wonderland (Vergangenheit)